Izzy Bloodtalon
Izzy Lilah-Tracinya Bloodtalon was the only child of Holly Talon Blood and Tarro Blood. She was named after Izzi Hydrodrift, who was the adopted daughter of Holly and Tarro. As a young child, Izzy was bullied by her older half sister, Marcela Talon-Blood, which resulted in Izzy becoming very shy and nervous. When Izzy was very young, her cousin Lani Legend, who was the Queen Of Felucia, was assassinated. It was Izzy's mother Holly who took over as Queen, in an attempt to stop the Empire taking control of the system. When Izzy was fifteen, the Empire finally realised that Holly was working against them and she was arrested. While the Empire told the galaxy that Holly had been killed while resisting arrest, the rest of Holly's family decided to go into hiding. All except Izzy and Lani's daughter Dani Bladestorme. Dani became the Queen Of Felucia, and Izzy took over as leader of The Alliance For Peace. They and their most trusted handmaidens, Padme Cannonbolt-Starhunter (who served Dani) and Padme's younger sister Aayla Cannonbolt-Starhunter (who served Izzy), worked tirelessly to bring to public attention just how brutal the Empire was being. Dani pretended that she was not working to destroy the empire, whereas Izzi openly fought to stop them. She refounded the Alliance For Peace, which her mother had run, and, as a diplomat, attended countless meetings, to argue her case. Surprisingly, Izzi was never "removed", despite all her endless cross debates and public appearances. Appearance And Personality Appearance: Izzy was a very pretty girl, and she was often likened to her mother when it came to her looks. She had inherited her mothers fine bone structure, snowflake-pale skin and and big blue eyes. She had also inherited her mother's height, or lack of it. Izzy had chocolate brown hair, like her father. Personality: Izzy was a firey individual, who had a habbit of not thinking before she did something. When her mother disappeared, Izzy openly accused the Empire of killing Holly, with no fear or thought about what would happen to her. Izzy was spoilt by her parents when they weren't busy working. Until she was seven, Izzy was quiet and shy as a result of being bullied by her half sister Marcela, but after that, she grew in confidence. In her fathers eyes, Izzy could do no wrong. She was his only child, and he was very protective of her. He once remarked that Izzy was "a very sweet little girl, with her mothers' sense of humour", he could never see Izzy as the trouble causer she so often was, and helped her whenever she was in trouble, which was a considerable amount of her time after she became fourteen. Hollyandtarro45.png|Izzy's parents, Holly Talon-Blood and Tarro Blood Hollytarroizzy.png|Izzy and her parents on their cruiser Holumbara.png|Izzi's mother Holly Talon Blood. Tarrobloodontatooine.png|Izzi's father, Tarro Blood. YoungIzziFight.png|A young Izzi Bloodtalon learns to fight and pratices unarmed combat. Category:Female Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Humans Category:Leader Category:The Alliance For Peace Category:The Alliance For Peace Leadership Category:Diplomat Category:Warrior Category:Force Sensitive